


bad ideas

by OedipusOctopus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, pining noya, song fic!!!!, study session "date" but not really a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OedipusOctopus/pseuds/OedipusOctopus
Summary: During a study session, a song Noya hasn't heard in ages plays, and today the lyrics hit a little different.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> title from [bad ideas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNtK6jx9y4A&ab_channel=TessaViolet) by [tessa violet](https://open.spotify.com/artist/5DD5GZd4ElmQTy9NleMvKJ?si=ZI44RjVySKKgNoEiq9qrjA). lyrics used in the fic from this song!

He’s supposed to be studying. 

(He’s supposed to be studying, like, 90% of the time.)

Instead, he finishes off his sketch of a black cat in a witch hat— it’s spooky season, don’t judge— with a flourish. He leans back in the too-hard library chair to appreciate his work tucked into the margins of the notes he should be reviewing just as the song blaring from his earbuds comes to a close. The heavy bass and erratic electric guitar of his song-of-the-moment fade away, only to be replaced by the soft strumming of harp strings. 

Oh, it’s been a while since he’s heard this song. 

Noya shifts his gaze from his notebook to his study partner as the words  _ I hope that you don't think I'm rude _ spill through the tiny speakers. 

College has been good to Asahi. Too good, in fact. The chestnut locks that Noya still has to consciously fight the urge to run his fingers through have grown out a few inches. Not enough to keep the front pieces from slipping out of the hairband twisted around a small bun at the nape of his neck, mind you. No, a few strands fall from their confines, framing Asahi’s face, obscuring Noya’s view of incredible cheekbones he’s  _ definitely _ never thought of running his thumb across. 

And his body— oh, his body. Even without volleyball, Asahi has stayed in excellent shape. All thick biceps and firm pecs that Noya never misses the opportunity to pillow his head on during their Friday night movie marathons. 

Noya’s eyes fall to Asahi’s plump, rosy pink lips when the lyric  _ But I want to make out with you _ trail into his eardrums. 

_ Fuck. _

He watches in apt fascination as Asahi’s eyebrows scrunch together in concentration, his fingers flexing around the pencil in his hand.

God, what Noya would give to be that pencil. 

_ But I could touch my face to yours, oh. _

It would be easy enough to lean over the table between them, or to push himself onto his tip-toes when Asahi inevitably walks him back to his dorm, or to drag Asahi down to his level the next time they’re standing in front of Asahi’s stove making dinner for the two of them. It could be easy, if Noya would just… do it. 

Falling in love with your best friend—  _ friend, _ not bro, Noya has had to remind Ryuu at least a dozen times— is a great idea in books and movies and stupid sappy love songs, but it makes Noya feel like a damn fool. 

_ I just gotta know what you and I would feel like, oh! _

But he knows. He knows how good it would feel, how right it would feel. 

He wants to, so bad. 

Noya rests his chin in the palm of his hand as he continues looking at Asahi. Hardworking, ever reliable Asahi. 

_ Tell me, do you think about me? _

As if beckoned, Asahi looks up from his textbook and meets Noya’s gaze. 

_ Well it’d be worth it just to know. _

Asahi’s lips tick upward at the corners, and his eyes crinkle as that too fucking cute, heart-wrenching smile breaks out across his face, so sweet. And to think that it’s directed at  _ Noya _ of all people. 

_ ‘Cause I can’t get enough, no. _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed <3 
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/OedipusOctopus)!!!


End file.
